The Shadow of My Sibling
by TheSecretsOfShadows33
Summary: A RIN AND LEN FANFIC MY FIRST VOCALOID ONE, READ AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

*Rins POV*

On a dark stormy night, I stood atop my tower of my kingdom, my blonde hair blowing in the wind. Lightning flashed in the distance, thunder shook the skies. "I am Empress Rin and this is my federation" I whisper to myself. I then hear a knock on my door. "Enter" I said. "Empress, I have a status report" said Commander Neru. I turn and look at the commander of my army. "And what does this status report contain" I ask in a brisk tone. "Supreme Lord Len and his army have been spotted one thousand miles off the coast of South Windshadow Valley" said Neru. "Tell the leaders in Windshadow Valley to send an army to the east coast and the west pennisula, I dont want his ship to dock here" I said. "But my mistress I think..." said Neru. "ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS?" I shout at Neru. "No my empress but I think that..." said Neru. "YOU ARE A SOILDER YOU DONT OFFER IDEAS OR PLANS, YOU FOLLOW ORDERS, NOW GO DO AS I COMMANDED OR I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED" I shout with such fury the whole tower seems to shake. "Yes very well Empress Rin" said Neru, shakily bowing as she exited the room.

*Lens POV*

I sat on a lower deck of my enormous warship. I was sailing to the Fedration's land, ruled by the evil Empress Rin. Me and Rin are twins and we used to love eachother and had fun together but the moment she hit 18, she started to develop a dark nature, she turned on our family and told me that one day we would meet but it wouldnt be as allies. She started her domination on the western half of the world (the Americas and Greenland, the North Pole and half of Antarctica. She then set her sights on the eastern hemisphere, but I had already conquered it and she marched an attack on my kingdom, her army was defeated and she was forced to retreat and she has now once again set her sights on my kingdom and her army being more powerful than her last, she posed a great threat. I vowed to myself that I would destroy her and take her kingdom as my own. "Commander Luka, status report" I say to my pink haired commander sitting next to me. "According to the map, we are about 850 miles of the north coast of South Windshadow Valley" said Luka. "Very good indeed and what did the Captain say about our approximate arrival time" I ask in a cold voice. "He said we should arrive at twilight tomorrow" said Luka. "Very good" I say; "now go train our troops". "Yes sir" said Luka as she exited the deck.

*Rins POV*

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE COMMANDS OVER ME" I shout at my Seargent Kaito. "YOU ARE NOT FIT TO RUN AN ARMY, YOUR A GIRL" said Kaito. I pull out my dagger and run at high speeds and slash his throat. "That shall teach you to insult me" said Rin. "GUARDS GET THIS ICE CREAM LOVING BAKA OFF MY FLOOR" I shout. "EMPRESS, EMPRESS, LEN'S FIRST BATTALION HAS STARTED FIRING AT THE COASTAL VILLAGE" shouted Colonel Miku. "Go notify Neru and send a counter battalion, we will win"


	2. Chapter 2

~Here is Chapter 2 :D and this chapter will just be all in Rins POV and dont you just love me and my stories XD, Enjoy and if I have any of the same fans reading this as well as my other fanfics I just wanted to say thank you for the great views and reviews, my ambition is to become a writer and all these helpful reviews have helped and I hope to publish a series one day and I want to say thank you to all my readers and send me a PM of what type of fanfic I should write and give me ideas I write for my fans. So dont be afraid to send me a PM about an idea you would like me to write~

*Rin's POV*

I race to the coast of my territory. I walk over to my new Sergeant Piko. "Piko, status report," I say. "They have started docking but Len is not with them," said Piko. I give him a slight nod and march to the front of my army. "This is it, the battle we have been waiting for many moons and moons, I will not tolerate failure in this battle, for if Len wins, he will take everything I have worked to achieve," I shout. I hear a cannon blast not far off and as I turn and see Len's first battalion racing up the cliffs."ATTACK, TAKE NO PRISONERS BUT KILL WITH SWIFTNESS," I SHOUT.

My army races down the cliffs and they lock in battle with Len's battalion. I see Miku facing off against Luka, their swords clashing against eachother, the sweat beading on their faces. I dodge a bullet and look for my assassin and I see Nero, who had recently been a Lieutenant in my army but had betrayed us and left to Len. I may have forgotten to mention I have the power of fire so yes I spew fire xD. I summon bolts of flame on my hands and I launch them at Nero, who dodges them with ease. He races towards me and slices at me with his dagger, his dagger tearing strands of my blonde hair. I pull both of my knives out and rush at Nero. I swing my blade but he blocks and I twirl around my other blade meeting his throat and the other impaling his heart. Nero fell to the ground, blood bubbling at the surface of his mouth and I kick his dead body off the cliff. I then hear a voice that I havent heard for many seasons. I turn and see him, his blonde hair blowing in the wind, his black cloak dragging on the ground, his boots leaving dust in his wake and his cerulean blue eyes burning hatred into mine as ours eyes locked. There across the blood marked field stood Len, my twin and my greatest enemy.

My hands ignite in my fire power and note Len has shadow power and his power almost exceeds mine. I hurl my power at him but he raises a shadow shield and easily deflects my pitiful strike. I pull out two throwing knives and and launch them at Len. He side steps and they hit a little soilder that had been guarding him. He pulls out his cutlass and rushes across the field towards me. I pull out my katana and ignite it in my fire power and I see Len's covered in his shadow power. His sword meets mine and our power clashed causing a shockwave to emit and send some of our soilders of the cliff. He swings at me again but I block and plant a swift kick in his stomach and he staggers back and I blast fire at him and he falls to the ground in pain. He gets up and tackles me and punches me in the face, I could feel blood drip for the wound he inflicted to my forehead. I kicked him off and he ran back into the battle. I chase after him and slice through soilder after soilder to get to him. I see him mount his ship with a lot of his army behind him and he sails away. I scream in fury as my power unleashes and causes all those around me to burn to death. I flee to my castle and assemble my army. "I TOLD YOU ALL I WOULD NOT TOLERATE FAILURE BUT YOU ALL FAILED ME, IF I DIDNT NEED YOU ALL I WOULD KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU," I scream at my army. "You let Len get away, its your fault Empress" said Private Gumo. I pick up a battle axe and throw it at him, the blade meeting his face and he flew towards the castle wall and he was mounted there by the axe. "DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY OR DO THEY WANT TO END UP AS A WALL DECORATION LIKE GUMO OVER THERE,?" I ask my army. "No Empress," they all say. "Then you are all dismissed" I say in a cold voice. I turn to the window behind me. "I swear I will not rest till I kill Len" I whisper to myself

~Chapter 3 Coming tomorrow :D~


	3. Chapter 3

~I AM SO SORRY FANS, THAT I HAVENT UPDATED ANYTHING D':, I have been so busy with school and moving xD and I got a new job so that adds to the stress, here you go, ENJOY~

~This will mostly play in Len's POV but I will throw some Rin POV in~

I sailed for home, my scars aching with pain from my battle with Rin. I sat and wondered to myself how Rin got so strong and how her army grew so fast.

"Troops, assemble," I shout, and watch as the troops file in lines in front of me.

"I am not pleased with yesterday's battle, you barely took any of Rin's troops, yet our numbers were depleted by 100," I shout, fire burning in my eyes.

"We will launch an attack precisely two days from now, Captain, turn the ship around but take the south end through the north passage," I say.

"Yes sir," said Captain Juuki, and he ran for the steer.

"Troops return to training, and YOU BETTER WIN THIS TIME," I shout with fury.

The troops nodded and scampered away, fear emerging in their eyes. I felt a sense of fear, as I thought of the nearing battle. I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to consume me. After hours of unrest, sleep controls me and my eyelids slide shut.

"SIRE, SIRE THE BOAT IS UNDER ATTACK, RIN IS HERE, I REPEAT RIN IS HERE," shouts a soldier.

Immediately my eyes flicker open, despite my exhaustion, I grab my cloak and rush out the door.

*Rins POV*

I race across the wooden plank of my ship and mount on to Len's, this time I would win. My army clashes with his, I turn to see sword against sword, breath heavy and blood welling the deck. Then a ball of shadow whirred past my face, I _turn to find its caster and there stood Len in his black raven cloak, his eyes red,_ hatred burned alive in them. I speed towards him, slashing through soldier after soldier. I grab my dagger and swing my hardest, the dagger barely missing his cloak. I growl in anger and slam a punch into his gut, Len coughing in pain. He sweep kicks me off my feet, my head pounding against the deck. Len gets on top of me and holds a dagger to my throat, his knees holding my arms and legs down.

"_Damn it, this can't be the end of me," I think_

"My sister, you fought valiantly against me for the past ten years but now your time is up, your federation will be mine and I will rule everything and everybody," said Len.

Len swing the dagger, and it slashes my throat. I feel death consume me, my eyes filling with white.

"_NO, this can't be the end, not today, my revenge is not complete," I think_

As if my body was fueled by my desire for revenge, the color returns to my eyes, my body filled with strength. Len started to walk away.

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY," I scream.

I pull a throwing knife from my belt and ignite it in flames. I whirl it at Len.

He turns in horror and the star whirls towards him and …..

~CLIFFHANGER! I PROMIS NEW CHAP TOMORROW~


End file.
